An Unlikely Freind
by People All Grow Up To Die So Deal With It
Summary: What if Jumba made an Experiment 628, but dehydrated it? In this sotry it happens, but Gantu catches her and Dr. Hamsterveil dos'nt believe 628 exists! What will happen? My first fanfic, no flames please.
1. Experiment 628

Experiment 628

* * *

A blue experiment pod fell into a puddle of water on the beach. As it fell through the palm tree leaves, one could see that the experiment pod had the label of..628 on it? Yes, after creating Experiment 628 Jumba soon dehydrated it into an experiment pod and put it into the container, and it was released along with the others. As it hit the water, it glowed yellow. From the bright light emerged Experiment 628. A very strange-looking experiment. It had turquoise fur all over, looked like Stitch a little, had fangs, a shark fin even though it had hind legs, and webbed fingers and toes. "Hmmm..." it said. It was a female obviously because of it's voice. Then she wandered through the forest. Soon Experiment 628 soon came across a lake with a waterfall. "Oooh!" she exclaimed, running towards the body of water happily. When she was in the water, Experiment 628 was very graceful and did tricks. Little did 628 know, she was being watched...


	2. Now What?

Now What?

* * *

A net soon came at the experiment, not allowing her to move. That was too easy." a male voice said as the net was picked up by none other than Captain Gantu. The experiment struggled franticly, wanting to get out. No use. As Gantu entered his nearby ship, another voice was heard.

"See? I told ya there was an experiment. I'm not jokin' with ya all the time." 625 said. Gantu was silent as he walked over to the screen and contacted Dr. Hamsterveil.

"What? What do you want?" The gerbil-like creature responded.

"I thought you would like to know I have captured Experiment 628." Gantu said proudly.

"628? There is no Experiment 628! You are trying to pull a sneaky thing! Call me when you catch some REAL experiments!" Dr.Hamsterveil shreiked.

"But sir-" Gantu argued as the screen shut off.

"Oooh, tough luck Fish Face." 625 said as he made a sandwhich.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Gantu asked 628 angrily...


	3. Jaws, 625, Sandwhiches, and Gantu

Jaws, 625, Sandwhiches, and Gantu

* * *

628 tilted her head. "I'm gonna give you a name while G thinks of what to do. Don't hurt yourself, G." 625 snickered as he picked up his sandwhich. Before 625 could stuff it into his mouth, 628 snatched the sandwhich right out of 625's hands with her mouth. 

"What the- HEY! That was mine! Now I'm gonna call you Jaws." 625 said. 628 or Jaws was munching away on the ham and cheese sandwhich while Gantu had an idea.

"Now seeing how useful you could be I might as well keep you around." Gantu said picking up Jaws. "How about it?" Gantu asked Jaws

"Hmm...Ih!" 628 replied. Gantu set 628 down and 625 walked over to her.

"Welcome to the family, cuz'!" he said patting her on the back.

"Lets hope this experiment is'nt obsessed with making sandwhiches." Gantu said crossly.

When it was time to go to bed, 625 gladly showed his new friend, a place to nap.

"You can sleep here, on this chair. See it spins around. Like it?" 625 said as Jaws happily jumped on the chair and curled up on it, sleepily. Jaws yawned showing her 3 rows of teeth, like a shark's. "Well g'night, J" 625 said abbrieviatting her name like Gantu's.

"Goodnight...what's your name?" Jaws asked the sandwhich maker.

"625" he replied.

"Goodnight, 625." Jaws said then went to sleep.

"Morning, J." 625 said making his favorite food. Jaws woke up to the smell of sandwhiches. She looked at the sandwhich 625 made and snatched it out of his hand, like before. 625 growled. "DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted. Jaws pais no attention to him. 625 mubled somthing and started to make another. Gantu entered the room.

"Why don't we see how good Jaws is. We'll see if she can get some experiment pods back." Gantu said smiling.


	4. Who is O'hana and Who is not?

Who is O'hana and Who is Not?

* * *

When Jaws was near Lilo and Stitch's house, she knew what she had to do. She had to sneak in through the open window, go into Jumba's room, and get the experiment pods. Experiment 628 ran up to the house. She quickly jumped through the window. She sniffed the air for anyone. She smelled someone, so Jaws had to move quickly. She headed down the hall, past the kitched and up the stairs when she bumped into Lilo.

"Aloha cousin!" she said. Jaws did'nt know what 'aloha' meant, but sheguessed it was a greeting.

"Hi." Jaws said, seeing as how Lilo was freindly.

"Im Lilo." she said.

"I'm Jaws." the experiment replied.

"How did you get named already?" Lilo asked. "My cousin, 625." Jaws answered.

"625? THat means you're with Gantu! Listen, Gantu is not your O'hana." Lilo said. Jaws tilted her head. "O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo answered.

"Gantu is O'hana." Jaws said, a little angry.

"No he's not ,Jaws. He's using you to catch your cousins." Lilo said.

"NAGA!" Jaws argued, turning away and walking to Jumba's door. She got ready to open it.

"What are you doing?" Lilo questioned.

"Doing what Gantu told me to do." As the words flowed out of Jaws' mouth, she realized, maybe Gantu was using her to get the experiments. But he could'nt..he took he when Dr. Hamsterveil did'nt believe that an Experiment 628 existed. Jaws stopped herself from opening the door. She ran to the window and hopped out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lilo shouted to Jaws who was already halfway gone.

"To find O'hana." Jaws replied.


	5. But That's Another Story

But That's Another Story...

* * *

Soon Jaws found herself lost in the forest. "Great." she said sarcasticly. She laid her head down on the rock nearby and soon went to sleep. But two people stood next to her while she slept,. Two people that felt like they never fit in either... 

When Jaws awoke, she found her head no longer resting on the rock, but on...a sandwhich! Yes, 625 was near her, along with Stitch. "625? Stitch?" she asked, knowing Stitch's name when 625 told her. "The one and only. Sandwhich?" 625 said holding out his favorite snack. SHe took it as ate it in one bite. "Why are two here?" "Well, I got worried"  
"Lilo told me to look for you, so we can find the one place where you belong." "I don't belong anywhere...I have no O'hana." Jaws said. "We're your O'hana." Stitch said referring to both 625 and himself. Jaws smiled as Stitch led all of them back to Lilo's house.

When she arrived, the first person she seen beside Stitch and 625 was Jumba. "628-I mean...oh no." he said as Lilo entered the kitchen. "628? You created another experiment after 627?" she screamed. "Of course! What else would an evil-" Jumba stopped in the middle of his sentance, knowing the word "evil" would become more than just a word. Jaws began to shiver and twitch. SHe was...evil. SHe laughed maniacly a little like Stitch and ran out of the room. Lilo looked at Stitch and Stitch looked at her.

"Looks like we've got another experiment to make good."

"Ih." Stitch said.

But that's another story...

THE...END?

* * *

(Well did ya like it? What? Of course there is going to be a sequel I don't like cliffhangers.) 


End file.
